Confundidos?
by Sybill T
Summary: Ten cuidado! Nunca juegues con una Wesley! Dedicado a SaraMeliss por su cumple! One Shot


Este es un regalo para Sara-Meliss que hoy (04/01/06) está cumpliendo 14 años. La verdad que no sabía que escribir, lo concreto era que debía tratarse de un D-G, pareja de la cual es fanática, y tratándose de su cumple, pues...

Este es una pequeña propuesta sobre como podrían haber terminado juntos Draco y Ginny, espero que les guste, y sobre todo espero que le guste a Mely.

_**Mely: Feliz Cumple!**_

Los personajes, obviamente, no son míos.

**Confundido/a?**

-La única salida que te queda es pedirle los apuntes a la sangre sucia Granger, es la única con los apuntes tan completos, no espera, mas completos que un profesor.

-No voy a depender de una sangre sucia para salvar mi año escolar.

-Pero no tendrías que pedírselo directamente a ella.

-A que te refieres?

-Podrías... convencer a alguna... tonta que esté lo suficientemente cerca de Granger. Tu sabes... Ginny, creo que te sería fácil convencerla, sino por las buenas, aunque no le veo el inconveniente, no hay chica que te haya dicho que no, siempre te queda la posibilidad de un Imperius.

-Si es tan fácil, porque no lo haces tu?

-Oye! Creí que los retos te correspondían por una cuestión de amor propio, pero ya, si quieres que yo consiga los apuntes y... un par de favores extras de Ginny. Supongo que tengo suerte en que al menos sea de sangre pura, aunque para divertirse a quien le importa realmente?

-Que amor propio ni que nada? Tu lo quieres, como siempre es quien te haga el trabajo sucio, como si tu no fueras a salvar el año escolar con los apuntes...

-Sabes que Blaise? Ya me tienes cansado! Me encargaré yo, pero pobre de ti si te atraviesas en mi camino. Igual, creo que será presa fácil, esa pelirroja me las trae desde hace un tiempo.- Y con una sonrisita de suficiencia, Draco Malfoy dio por terminada la conversación.

--------------

Ginny caminaba sola por el pasillo del séptimo piso rumbo a uno de los baños. De pronto todo se volvió negro.

--------------

Cuando despertó se encontraba tendida en una cama, en una habitación tenuemente iluminadas por velas. No conocía aquella habitación! Donde se encontraba? Lo último que recordaba era que se dirigía al baño, pero entonces... Un par de ojos grises la miraban desde muy cerca de su rostro, los ojos de Malfoy, no cabía duda! Que hacía Malfoy...?

-Veo que ya despertaste! Fue un golpe fuerte el que te pegaste, mejor dicho que te pegó Pansy, ya sabes, desde que se entero de lo nuestro no ha podido perdonármelo, y a ti, bueno, digamos aquí a ti nunca te tuvo aprecio, verdad?

La cabeza de Ginny daba vueltas, a que se refería Malfoy? Que diablos...?

-A que diablos te refieres? Lo nuestro?- Intentó levantarse, pero con eso lo único que consiguió fueron unas horrendas ganas de vomitar. Su cabeza daba vueltas.

-No te fatigues, todavía no se exactamente que hechizo utilizo Pansy, pero aquí en la sala encontré esta poción, deberías tomarla.

-Momento! Momento! No tomaré nada que venga de ti. Donde estamos?

-En la Sala Multipropósito.

-Y por qué no me llevaste a la enfermería?

-Porque estabas en el séptimo piso y esto apareció mucho más rápido. No puedes culparme por querer cuidarte...

-Ya! En serio! Que clase de broma es esta? Tu, cuidarme? No me hagas reír!

-Es que has olvidado...? Vamos, bebe esto.- Ginny lo miró agradecida, y Draco sintió algo muy extraño cuando esos ojos se clavaron en los suyos, la beso, suavemente, justo antes de...

Esto no podía estar pasando. Cuando...? Pero ya no pudo pensar ni cuandos ni dondes, simplemente se desmayó.

--------------

-Funcionó la poción para confundir?

-Claro que funcionó, no seas estúpido.

-Entonces...

-Entonces ya casi la tengo. Vete, está por despertar.-Algo molestaba a Draco y no sabía exactamente qué?

--------------

-Cómo te sientes?

-Confundida.

-Ah, si, supongo que si. Algo así debió planear Pansy. Supongo que venías a traerme los apuntes de Granger, como habíamos quedado de vernos aquí.-Draco sonrió un poco, seguramente le creería cada palabra ahora que había tomado la poción. Hasta creería recordar su conversación sobre los apuntes la pobre.

-Ah, si. Ya me siento mejor y tu necesitas estudiar, recalcaste mucho en eso en nuestra charla, ahora mismo te los traigo.

-Segura que no quieres descansar un poco más?-No le gustaba la idea de que Ginny anduviera confundida por ahí, y si le sucedía algo?

-No, ya me encuentro bien. Espérame aquí.

--------------

-Sabía que algún día me tendrías que pedir esos apuntes!

-Tu siempre supiste...? Estabas esperando que yo...

-Claro que si. Y, para decir verdad, tu excusa fue tan tonta!

-Pero, y la poción?

-Nunca la tome, solo hice como que la tomaba.

-Pero, pero... y el desmayo?

-Ah, eso! Me desmaye a mi misma con hechizo silencioso.

-Ginevra Malfoy eres una mentirosa.

-No querido, corrección Ginny Wesley era una mentirosa! Y ahora, ya cállate y bésame!

Bien, este mi primer intento de One-Shoot. Digan lo que tengan que decir, todos los rr son bienvenidos, sobre todo el de Mely (sin ánimos de ofender a los demás).

A los que esperan por "Quédate a mi lado" (si es que me queda alguien), actualizaré muy pronto, pero sepan comprender que por una cuestión de fechas, esto estaba primero.

Desde Argentina, los saluda: **Sybill T.**


End file.
